Ever After High Monster High Crossover Fairytale meets Horror
by pelits
Summary: a great evil has left the world of ever after high and traveled to monster high. now the students of ever after high go to monster high and must work with the monster high students to defeat this evil once and for all
1. Monster Map

**Ever After High/ Monster High Crossover**

 **Fairytale meets Horror**

 **The monster map**

Three months have past since the events of "A Perfect Ending" lives for all the fairytale creature had become a bright and shiny one, everyone had learn't to except everyone for there differences despite who their parents are, with Giles Grimm and the Good King now on the Magic High Council life in the fairytale world had never been better.

However while everyone was happy one still could not rest Raven Queen the Daughter of the now diseased Evil Queen, has been searching for her evil half sister Merlina who unlike everyone else was created and not born, in the shock of this Merlina has been spreading her evil and anger all over the fairytale world.

For three months now Raven has been searching for Merlina, for she is the only link to her mother while she exists the Evil Queen is still out there.

In a temple on OZ Merlina bursts out evilly laughing all evil like while holding a map while riding her broomstick.

"What a glorious morning, defeating those guards and pilfering the all powerful Monster Map, if this keeps up I shall be ruling the world by lunch."

Suddenly Merlina hears a loud roar, she turns around to see her sworn enemy and half sister Raven Queen riding her pet dragon Nevermore.

"Kitchen's closed Merlina, hand over that map."

"Raven my dear younger sister, no hello, no how you been, oh how's that boyfriend of yours dexter, tracking me down for three months can put a damper on a relationship."

"I don't care how lost you are Merlina, no map is gonna help you, you need therapy for that." said Raven firing energy bolts from her new wand Merlin gave her at the end of the last story.

"Oh a new wand looks good but it's not as powerful as mine." said Merlina firing a powerful red energy beam down at Raven.

Raven counters by firing a powerful purple energy beam at Merlina's attack the two attacks collided but Raven's was stronger and overpowered Merlina's attack and destroyed Merlina's wand/ staph and crashed to the ground.

"Okay that was impressive, I see your going all out, your not even going to try and talk to me?"

"there's nothing left to say, you've attempted to annihilate me countless times, did you think I wouldn't take it personally?" said Raven as she fired another magic energy bolt at Merlina knocking her down.

"It's over Merlina!"

"Is that anger in your eyes, oh I see how it is, I'm the only link to our mother, while I live the Evil Queens evil still exists, when are you going to realize she's gone for good, and I really don't miss her!" said Merlina in anger.

"I have countless reasons, you have caused noting but trouble and it's up to me to rid the world of your evil."

"The only way to stop me is to catch me." said Merlina as she grabbed her broomstick and kicked hard on the ground and flew up high in the sky.

Nevermore breathed fire at Merlina but she spined on her broomstick and dodged the attack.

After a heated battle in the sky Merlina starts to do a nose dive to the ground, Raven and Nevermore followed from behind, Merlina seemed to be speeding up towards the ground but showing no concern but Raven could see Merlina didn't plan on stoping anytime soon and soon there wouldn't be enough time to pull up.

"Nevermore! Pull up, pull up." screamed Raven.

Nevermore opened his wings and pulled up but just before Merlina hit the ground she opened the Monster Map and read words on the map and a blue swirling portal opened on the ground and flew inside, Raven was shocked to see what she just saw, Nevermore tried to follow Merlina inside but he was too late the portal closed but just as the portal sealed Raven noticed a strange symbol appear and then disappear.

"That symbol, I've seen that before, not sure where but I know where I can find out, Nevermore too Ever After High."

The symbol is the Monster High Logo.


	2. Portal to another school

**Ever After High/ Monster High Crossover**

 **Fairytale meets Horror**

 **Portal to another school**

Merlina arrived in the world of Monster High from the green swirling vortex, Merlina flew down to the school on her broom stick and landed in front of the school, Merlina looked around at the front of the building and at the students standing around but only one thought came to mind.

"So this is Monster High, I thought it would be more scary"said Merlina.

Merlina concealed her broomstick and walked inside.

"The students in this world are just like the ones at Ever After High" said Merlina too herself.

Merlina continued walking but it seemed she was looking for something until she was surprisingly welcomed by Frankie Stein, Draculaura and Clawdeen Wolf.

"Hi there, you must be new here, my names Frankie and these are my frends Draculaura and Clawdeen."

" Hi I'm Merlina, is it that obvious that I'm new here?"

"Well we know like every monster at Monster High" said a bubbly Draculaura.

"Anyway, if there's anything you need to know just ask" said Clawdeen

"Well now that you mention it, there's this really famous place here called the Catacombs".

"well we can show you the entrance but be careful if you don't know where your going you can get lost" said Clawdeen.

"Don't worry about me I know where I'm going" said Merlina.

"Well if you get lost our friend Operetta is usually down there, she can show you around" said Frankie.

"That's verry nice of you, well lead the way" said Merlina.

Meanwhile while the Monster girls show Merlina where the entrance to the Catacombs is back at Ever After High everyone was outside in the courtyard waiting because they heard that Raven was returning and after waiting for forty minutes Raven came flying down on Nevermore, everyone was so happy to see her after three months of being away.

When Raven got down from her dragon they all rushed to hug her, first her boyfriend Dexter then Apple, Maddie, Cerise, Cedar, Blondie, Briar, Ashlyn, Hunter and finally Kitty.

"It's so great to see you all again, but this isn't a happy visit" said Raven.

Everyone sighed in concern.

Headmaster Milton Grimm came out to see Raven.

"Raven Queen good to see your back, I hope your back with good news?" asked Milton Grimm.

"Sadly no I don't, it's about Merlina, after three months of searching I almost had her but she escaped using something called "The Monster Map"?

Hmm, come with me said Milton Grimm.

Headmaster Grimm and the students came inside the school, along the way Raven noticed Lizzie Hearts and Daring Charming were back and together.

"Lizzie, Daring hey, when did you get back? Asked Raven.

"Last month, after Giles Grimm and your father got onto the magic high council my mum decided to calm down and let me and Daring be together" said Lizzie.

"Well I must say it's good to see you both back here" said Raven.

"Thanks, really appreciate it Raven" said Daring.

"So what's you and everyone doing anyway?" said Lizzie.

"Something about finding Merlina, wanna come?" Said Raven.

"Sure after being gone for half a year it's nice to be included again" said Daring.

"Well come along" said Raven.

Raven, Lizzie and Daring joined the others on their way to Headmaster Grimm's office, on their way Raven went to talk to Cerise.

"So Cerise what can you tell me about all the changes since the past three months? Said Raven.

Theres a lot of big ones ever since Giles became head of the Magic High Council, for one everyone has opened up about who they are and who their parents are" said Cerise.

"But you seem to be still wearing your hood, have you not told anyone about your, wolf side" Whispered Raven.

"no not yet but I will in time, it's just after all these years of knowing me for so long I don't know how they'll react, I just wanna know where a hybrid like me would fit in" said Cerise.

Finally they all made it to Headmaster Grimm's office.

"Raven what was this thing Merlina used to escape again? Asked Milton Grimm.

"It was called the Monster Map but the weired thing is once the portal closed it made this symbol on the ground appear on the ground that I'm sure I've seen before said Raven.

"Tell me did it look like this! Said Headmaster Grimm as he removed a curtain to reveal Cupid's old mirror.

"Cupid's mirror? But how that..." said Raven as she looked at the top of the large mirror and recognized the symbol on top is the Monster High logo.

"Wait how's this mirror going to help us find Merlina?" said Apple.

"Cupid was no ordinary student, she was a transfer student from another school from another world, Monster High" said Headmaster Grimm.

Everyone else gasped hearing the name "Monster High".

"Using this mirror Cupid could travel from this world to the Monster High world and vice versa but sadly only Cupid herself could use this mirror and without Cupid the connection between their world and ours is totally cut off" said Headmaster Grimm.

"Well not totally cut off, when I needed to get in contact with Cupid during Merlina's first attack I was able to call her on my mirror-phone and that worked" said Raven.

Realizing what Raven just said it gave him an idea.

"Raven your a genius!" Said Dexter.

Dexter called Humphrey Dumpty on his phone and he came with tools.

Two hours later using a bunch of mechanical parts, and using Raven's phone as the main power supply.

"... And the interval between the two points is defined as the square roots of the sum of the squares off the separation between the points along three spatial dimensions" said Dexter.

Everyone else all had confused looks on their faces.

"Say what now?" Said Briar.

"Phone make portal open" said Humphrey.

"Now to see if it actually works" said Dexter.

Dexter uses the phone to call Cupid's phone, the connection between the phones, (Cupid's mirror phone was in her locker so nobody answered), but it worked the portal opened.

"Dexter you did it!" said Raven as she kissed Dexter's cheek.

" Okay, now as long as this phone is in the consol the portal will remain open but I'm not sure getting a different phone will open it again and even if we keep the phone on charge it will still use power so it may only last a full day if we're lucky" said Dexter.

"Okay well we don't know what it'll be like in this Monster High world so I better go alone" said Raven.

Raven walked towards the portal but is then stopped by Apple.

"Hold on there, if your going, we're going with you" said Apple.

Every student said "Yes".

"Look, I appreciate the offer, but I'd really rather do this on my own" said Raven.

"No way Raven, We sure ain't letting any friend of ours go into that creepy place alone" said Cedar.

"yes!" said the other students.

But before Raven could say another word Maddie jumps right into the portal and is followed by Cedar, Cerise, Apple, Ashlyn, Hunter, Dexter, Daring, Lizzie, Briar, Kitty and lastly Raven but just before she does headmaster Grimm wishes her good luck.

After seeing strange lights and colours the students of Ever After High arrived at Monster High.

"We're here" said Raven.


	3. An old Friend and old Enemy

**Ever After High/ Monster High Crossover**

 **Fairytale meets Horror**

 **An old Friend and old Enemy**

Merlina had entered the catacombs and after getting a map from Operetta, Merlina found three paths one lead to professor Hexiciah Steam's laboratory.

The other to the Halloween ball room and finally the room labbled prison, Merlina followed the prison path, once there she opened the doors she found a many cells.

She continued walking until she found a cell that inside was the stone statue of former administrator Van Hellscream. Merlina opened the cell and sprinkled green powder on the statue and Van Hellscream was freed.

"Van Hellscream I presume" said Merlina.

"Who are you? One of those evil monsters that put me in here?" said Van Hellscream.

"Oh No, I'm no evil monster, I'm a visitor from another world" said Merlina.

"if that's true how do I know your not evil?" said Van Hellscream.

" I'm from a world of fairytales, does that sound evil to you?" said Merlina.

"I suppose not, so who are you?"

"My name is Merlina and I'm a big fan of your work, from what I've read in your autobiography".

"Nice too hear my work is admired in other worlds".

"but there is one thing, this book says you were working on a machine that could take away a monsters powers".

"Yes I did make a proto type, why do you ask?"

"In my world monsters have traveled to my world and have started a war and sadly there winning" lied Merlina.

"so don't you fight them off?" asked Van Hellscream.

We've tried but there's just so many of them our magic Isn't enough" lied Merlina.

"well we can't go outside there are monsters everywhere" said Van Hellscream.

"There's a laboratory not too far down here, does this mean you'll help me?" asked Merlina.

"Yes I will do anything to get my revenge on those monsters that locked me away for so long" said Van Hellscream.

Merlina and Van Hellscream left the prison and headed for Hexiciah Steam's laboratory.

Meanwhile the ever after high students walked into the school but were given strange looks by the monster high students.

"Why are they looking at us like that?" asked Briar.

"Well it could be that we are fro another world and don't exactly look like them" said Apple.

Kitty noticed Toralei Stripe and her friends Meowlody and Purrsephone.

"Well those girls look almost like me" said Kitty.

"yeah you could be related" said Maddie.

While the Ever After High students continued walking around Raven noticed a girl who looked Cupid, in fact it was Cupid wearing her Monster High look.

"Is that?" said Raven.

"it is, CUPID HEY!" shouted Maddie.

Cupid heard Maddie and saw her and the others, she panicked and ran and the Ever After High followed her.

"how did they find me, how did they get here" said the running Cupid.

Cupid ran into the GYM where she found the Fearleading team Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen and Cleo de Nile and playing Casketball was Deuce, Clawd, Heath and Manny Taur.

Cupid ran in looking all panicky, the monsters all noticed her and came to her.

"Cupid are you OK?" asked Frankie.

"No, these new students are after me" lied Cupid.

"really, but why?" asked Draculaura.

"well, when I was transferred to that other school I left because of, a bullying problem" lied Cupid.

"No way, why would someone bully you?" asked Deuce.

" It's hard to explain but but now they've found me and want to hurt me again" lied Cupid.

" Okay you get out of here and we will handle these awful bully's for you" said Cleo.

" wait, what? Are you sure? Said Cupid.

Your our friend, just get somewhere safe ghoul-friend" said Clawdeen.

"Thank you" said Cupid as she ran out of the back door without looking back even thou she felt guilty about lying.

The Ever After High students made it to the GYM but they stopped when the saw the monsters stare angrily at them.

"Hey there, have any of you seen Cupid run by here?" asked Ashlynn.

"Maybe we have or maybe we haven't, either way your not going to hurt her ever again! Shouted Deuce.

"What are you talking about we don't wanna hurt her, we're her friends" said Cedar.

"Don't lie to us!" Said Clawdeen

Are you calling her a lier? Said Apple.

"Enough talk, IT'S HURTING TIME!" Said Manny.

Manny charged at the Ever After High students, especially Cerise because she was wearing red but Cerise stood her ground and showing her wolf eyes grabbed Manny by the horns and gave him a toss and manny crashed into the wall, most students where in shock of what Cerise just did but the Clawdeen went after Cerise.

While the two wolf girls fought the guys of Deuce, Heath and Clawd against Daring, Dexter and Hunter.

Hunter fought Clawd while Deuce and Heath went against the Charming brothers.

Deuce removed his sunglasses to try and turn the brothers to stone but Daring's shiny teeth blinded deuce and he accidentality turned heath too stone, the two brothers took on the dazed Deuce, while back with the girls Cleo and Lizzie where fighting while Draculaura transformed into a vampire bat and started flapping over Apple, Briar and Cedar but then a invisable Kitty Cheshire caught the bat Draculaura in her hands, Frankie was worried Kitty would hurt Draculaura so she removed her left hand and threw it at Kitty and it tickled her causing her to release Draculaura as she returned to her vampire self.

Seeing her friend in trouble Raven fires magical blasts at Frankie but then the magic goes to Frankie's neck bolts and magic sparks came flying everywhere and in a magical explosion everyone was frozen in their place except Raven and Frankie, Frankie put her self together and took a good look around before confronting Raven.

"What happened?" asked Frankie.

"It seems my magic backfired when it hit those neck, bolt, things" said Raven.

"So why were you and your friends bulling Cupid?" asked Frankie.

"What? We wasn't bullying anyone, your the ones who attacked us" said Raven.

"we were just protecting Cupid who told us you bullied her at your school!" said Frankie.

"What? We are her friends and when we saw her see ran" said Raven.

"Why would she run away from you if your her friends?" asked Frankie.

" I think I might know, wait here a second" said Raven.

"Raven teleported herself away, in the Monster High school hallway were Cupid was hiding, Raven appeared next to her and then grabbed her and teleported her back to the GYM.

"Cupid is there something your not telling us?" asked Frankie.

"OK Raven and her friends here didn't bully me actually their actually good friends" said Cupid.

"Then why did you run from them and told s they bullied you?" said Frankie.

Cupid was about too tell her why but then she felt nervous to explain why but then Raven knowing why she lied stood next too her and explained why she did it.

"I think I know why, It's because she's in love with my boyfriend "Dexter" and when he rejected you for me it must have hurt wich is why seeing us again made you wanna get away from us, am I right?" asked Raven.

Mostly, I mean all this time away helped me get over Dexter, it's just I felt embarrassed to see you all again after how I just abandoned you all on one of the darkest day of Ever After High.

"Don't worry I completely understand and it's good to see you again" said Raven.

Raven and Cupid hugged then Raven unfroze everyone.

"Ghouls listen up, there's been a misunderstanding these people are actually good" said Frankie.

"Is this true?" asked Draculaura.

"yes these people are actually good friends of mine" said Cupid.

"It's a long story and a bit complicated but these, um fairytale creatures, have done nothing wrong" said Frankie.

"OK I'll bite, nice too meet you". Said Clawdeen.

Clawdeen and Cerise shook hands, the guys helped each other up and eveyone became friends.

"So why are you all here anyway?" asked Cupid.

"We followed my evil sister Merlina to this world" said Raven.

"MERLINA IS HERE!" Said the scared Cupid.

"Wait, did you say Merlina? Said Frankie.

"Did you see here?" Where is she?" asked Raven.

"Yes and I think she's down in the catacombs, she seemed anxious to find that place" said Frankie.

"Take me there" said Raven.

"OH OK" said Frankie.

Raven and Frankie almost left for the Catacombs but then is stopped by the others.

"wait we'll come with you" said Draculaura.

"That's wouldn't be such a good idea, look no offence but you don't know Merlina like I do and this could get destructive, the less of you the better" said Raven.

"Raven, you just seen what these monster's can do and their powers, you can't defeat Merlina alone, we may need them" said Apple.

"you guy's aren't gonna stop harassing me till I let them come" said a sarcastic Raven.

"Nope" said Maddie.

"Fine you all can come but once we get too the other side of what ever room Merlina is in you all need to leave" said Raven.

"OK" said the monsters and fairytale teens.

"Good, now then, any idea where in these catacombs Merlina might be?" asked Raven.

Suddenly Ghoulia came rushing in as fast as a zombie can go.

"Goulia what's wrong?" asked Clawdeen.

Ghoulia told them but to the fairytale teens it was all moaning.

"Sorry but I don't think anyone from our world speaks Zombie-ish" said Ashlynn.

"She said someone broke in Hexiciah's lab in the catacombs" said Draculaura.

"It must be Merlina, you must help take us there at once" said Raven to Ghoulia.

Ghoulia moaned and Frankie translated "Sure this way".

The Monsters and Fairytale teens all left the GYM and headed for the Catacombs but couldn't help feeling they'd forgotten something.

They left Heath as a stone statue.


	4. Absolute power part 1

**Ever After High/ Monster High Crossover**

 **Fairytale meets Horror**

 **Absolute power part 1**

The monsters Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Cleo, Ghoulia, Deuce, Clawdeen and Manny and the the fairytale teens Raven, Maddie, Briar, Kitty, Lizzie, Ashlynn, Cerise, Dexter, Daring and Hunter were on their way to the Catacombs.

While they were running Cerise and Clawdeen had a quiet talk.

"Those were some impressive moves back there, especially when you threw Manny, it was rather Wolfe" said Clawdeen.

"You know?".

"Of course I'm a werewolf I can always tell when one of us is around".

"I'm not actually a werewolf I'm only half wolf but please don't tell anyone" begged Cerise.

"Sure but why would you hide this from anyone, let alone your friends?" Asked Clawdeen.

"It's just They've known me for so long and I'm just afraid of showing them the real me" Sid Cerise.

"Here we have a saying "be yourself, be unique, be a monster" there are other werewolves here, if you ever wanna talk just ask" said Clawdeen.

Moments later they finally all made it to the door to the Catacombs.

"Here we are everyone the Catacombs" said Frankie.

"Alright' I'm going in" said Raven.

"Wait, your not thinking of going in there alone are you?" Said Draculaura.

"Yes, this is my business, you don't know what Merlina's like, the last thing I wanna do is put you all in danger" said Raven.

" with all do respect Ghoulfriend, the Catacombs is like a maze down there, if you don't know where your going you can get lost down there" said Clawdeen.

"Please let us go with you" said Draculaura.

"Okay but once we get to this lab were Merlina is, I need you all to leave, this is between her and me, got it?" Said Raven.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright, let's go" said Raven.

Raven was ready to open the door but then interrupted by Toralei.

"Well who do do we have here?" Said Toralei.

"Toralei, what do you want?" Said Cleo.

"What I just came here to see who your new friends are, especially this really cute one" said Toralei too Daring.

"Hey! He's with me so why don't you go and play with a ball of string" said Lizzie.

"Oh well you all look way to normie, except you, now you look Meow!" Said Toralei too Kitty.

"Me, oh no you are Meow!" Said Kitty.

"So where are you all going anyway?" Asked Toralei.

"We're just going down to the Catacombs to stop an evil sorcerous from another world destroying our world" said Draculaura.

"Sounds like fun, mind if I come?" Asked Toralei.

"Sure, why not" said Kitty.

"Fine now we can go" said Raven.

Raven finally opened the Catacombs doors and the fairytale teens and Monsters went inside.

"So which way is the laboratory?" Asked Raven to Ghoulia.

Ghoulia mound the answer but Raven had no idea what she said.

"She said it's not far" said Frankie.

"Ok when we get out of this I'm learning Zombieish" said Raven.

Frankie laughed at Raven's joke while the others talked.

"So how many rooms are down here in these Catacombs?" Asked Apple.

"Thousands there's the "Halloween ball room, pits of horror, the old library and of course the Laboratory but many more unexplored" said Draculaura.

"Incredible" said Apple.

"Ok I've been holding this in for a long time, your outfit looks truly fearsum" said Cleo too Lizzie.

"Well thank you, I'm a bit off a designer, your outfit looks great too, I bet every monsters jealous of your clothes" said Lizzie.

The girls continued talking while the guys talked about sports.

"So what sports do you have here?" Asked Daring.

"Oh we have many sports games like SKRM that stands for Skultimate Roller maze" said Clawd.

"We also have casket ball and grave ball" said Deuce.

"Well we have book ball and Dragon races, okay we should play against each other some time" said Hunter.

"Challenge accepted" said Clawd.

"Wait till they meet Tiny" whispered Dexter too Daring.

Meanwhile in the laboratory Vanhell scream's machine was almost complete.

The machine was like two large gates covered in wires connected to computers and feed back into a big shiny metal box.

"So how does this machine work"? Asked Merlina.

"This machine will absorb any monsters powers and abilities and then contain it into this metal box were there powers are turned into energy, picture it lights and technology all powered by monsters powers".

"Well I've heard of going green but this is a completely new level, how come you never built this machine before?" Asked Merlina.

"Well that's the problem I've tried before but every time it's always blown up in my face because I was missing a certain power source until now".

Vanhell scream pushed a button on the computer and chains came out of the walls and chained Merlina's arms and legs and hoisted her up into the air.

"What are you doing?" Said Merlina.

"You see my friend I need a strong power source and your magic may just be what I need". Said Vanhell scream.

"You could have just asked" said Merlina.

"Only problem is I need all of it and once it's complete you will have no magic what so ever".

"Wow and they call me a double crossing villain, well then if my powers are a small sacrifice of taking away the monsters in this worlds powers then so be it" said Merlina.

"Good to hear we are on the same page only your to powerful at the moment so I can't release you till the machine is ready so my hands are tied, kind of like yours are".

"How funny, well then you better keep working" said Merlina.

Vanhell scream continued working while behind home Merlina frowned.

At last the fairytale teens and monsters finally made it to the laboratory door.

"Alright how do we open the door?" Asked Raven.

Ghoulia mound but the fairytale teens once again had no idea what she was saying so Frankie translated.

"She said the door opens on the hour every hour and it's 3:52 so the door should open in 8 minutes" said Frankie.

"I can't wait here and do nothing I need to be in there stopping my mother".

"You mean Merlina?" Said Brair.

"That's what I said" said Raven.

"no you didn't you said your mother" said Cupid.

" I did?" Said Raven.

Everyone else nodded yes.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" Asked Raven.

"It's just ever since you came back you've been acting really different and not yourself" said Maddie.

"how so?" Asked Raven.

"Look I may have just met you but you really want to fight Merlina all by yourself will no help from your friends" said Frankie.

" I just don't want to see anyone else get hurt for me" said Raven.

"No I think it's more then that" said Frankie.

"How would you know, you don't even know me, anyway I need to prepare myself" said Raven.

Raven sat down and read her spell books to prepare herself while the others talked amongst themselves.

The monsters and fairytale teens talked and got to know each other.

"So you have a lot of werewolves here?" Asked Cerise.

"Oh yeah tones, my brother here's a werewolf and my sisters are werewolves as well.

"So Raven over there can do magic' what can the rest of you do?" Asked Cleo.

"Well I can do this" said Kitty as she turned invisible.

"Meow, you can turn invisible!" Said Toralei.

"I can also teleport but not very far" said Kitty as she reappeared next to Toralei.

"I'm a bit of a magician, tea?" Asked Maddie as she pulled out a teapot, two teacups and a bowl of sugar cups on a tray out off thin air, Cleo takes the tea and has a sip and liked it.

"My singing attracts woodland creatures" said Apple.

"Some off us have good abilities some have our flaws, like for example I fall asleep a lot" said Brair.

"And I'm really obsessed with shoes" said Ashlynn.

"Hey what girl isn't" said Draculaura.

Everyone joked at Draculaua's joke but that laughter soon stopped when the laboratory doors unlocked, Raven stood up and opened the door and entered the lab with the others behind her.

"So this is Hexicah's laboratory, I don't think I've ever been in here" said Deuce.

"Well it wasn't like this before" said Clawdeen.

"Let's just keep our eye out for Merlina" said Raven.

"Did somebody say my name" said Merlina hanging above them.

"Merlina! It's time to finish this once and for al…" Said Raven who was then stopped by Apple.

"Wait, Merlina why are you all chained up?" Asked Apple.

"Oh these, my new parter double crossed me" said Merlina.

"New parter?" Said Kitty.

"that would be me" said Van Hellscream coming from the shadows.

"Van Hellscream!" Shouted the Monsters.

"That's right I'm back".

"But,, what are you doing here and not as a stone statue?" Asked Deuce.

"Funny story, I brought him back so he could help me with a little science project but then he double crossed me and left me in chains" said Merlina.

"Wow, who who does that?" Said Maddie.

"Look I don't care about what this machine does just keep her away from it!" Said Raven.

"Oh, like that was ever gonna happen" said Merlina.

Suddenly Merlina used her magic and the chains broke free and then turned towards Van Hellscream while levitating.

"What are you doing?" Said Van Hellscream.

"Teaching you a lesson, never double cross Ever After's most wanted".

Merlina then reached for her pocket and pulled out a small bag of red dust and blew it at Van Hellscream turning him back into stone.

"So that's what the red dust does" said Frankie.

Merlina then jumped in between the gateway screaming while the machine powered up.

"Everyone turn this machine off!" Shouted Raven.

Everyone ran towards the machine but Merlina put up a barrier to stop them in their tracks.

"Get out off there!" Shouted Raven.

"We can't turn it off!" Said Draculaura.

"That's because I locked it, idiot" said Merlina.

The machine put up a count down on the monitors saying "fifty seconds and counting".

"Fifty seconds, to what?" Asked Raven.

"Oh, you're gonna love this" said Merlina.

"What is it? A bomb, power booster, something to crack open dimensions rifts in Ever After" Said Raven.

"Oh no, that's way too easy" said Merlina.

The countdown reached zero and the machine started going haywire while shooting red lighting into Merlina electrocuting herself until the machine finally exploded, Raven protected herself and the others from the explosion, when the smoke cleared they saw Merlina inside a smoky crater, Merlina looked at her hands as her magic left her body but was replaced by red electricity.

"IT WORKED!"

"Merlina, what have you done?" Said Raven.

"Yeah, start talking you monster" said Draculaura.

"I like how you called me a monster, because that's what I'm going to be!" Said Merlina.

Merlina grabbed Draculaura's arm then the red electricity covering Merlina's hands covered Draculaura, then back to Merlina.

Draculaura lost her colour and went pail and collapsed while Merlina began to transform, her ears went pointy, she grew fangs, bat like wings appeared on her back as she flew towards the ceiling, turned around and laughed a evil laugh, Merlina had become a vampire.


End file.
